


Do You Believe In Magic

by robingurl



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: Your usual boy falls in love with boy fic.
Relationships: Billy Boyd/Dominic Monaghan





	Do You Believe In Magic

Title: Do You Believe In Magic  
Subject: LOTR RPS  
Couple: BB/DM  
Author: Robin Gurl  
Disclaimer: Don't own the boys.  
Notes:...I don't know if this story will have any plot. XD Right now  
I'm tired but I wanna write. So yeh. I randomly chose to torture  
Billy....(surprise no?)

*~*

Ok, so love life sucked. Never really had a girl friend. Never  
really wanted one either. Not that I am gay or anything. Just never  
had a desire to date around. Dating took time, energy, and passion.  
I was low on all three. My only real passion so far has been to make  
into a big movie just something to jump start my career. Alright, so  
now that I have done that (in one day to, I tell ya I'm totally  
talented) my new passion is towards this...guy.

He's hot. A little old, but hot. All right so technically thinking  
he's not much older than I am. (I'm not that old ok, I'm only in my  
20's, promise). He's Scottish, short, and an all around nice guy. I  
guess the birds would label him as being 'Prince Charming'. This is  
one of those moments when I wish I were a girl. 'cos boys just don't  
fall in love with other boys, right? I was always told so.

But if I think about it just a little more and weigh my options what  
do I have to lose? I've never been able to keep a girl for more than  
a few weeks anyway. What difference would a man make? Well other  
than the fact that I'm a man as well, I guess. I sigh, "Life just  
sucks..."

"What was that, Dom?"

I jumped out of my daze coming face to face with baby blue eyes.  
Only one person's eyes could be that blue, Elijah Wood. "'lijah,  
don't scare me like that!!" Mentally I had hit the ceiling and had  
come crashing down really hard. Physically my heart was pumping like  
mad.

Elijah giggled, "Sorry, man. You just looked so out of it."

I felt my ears turn red. "Yeh, well I was thinking."

The younger man giggled again and shrugged, "What ever!!"

"Dommie............"

I sighed rolling my eyes. 'Dommie' was the new nickname that I had  
received from Elijah. It traveled from him to Sean A, to the crew,  
and finally to 'him'. When 'he' said it I didn't mind, but when  
Elijah said it, he always wanted something.

"What do you want Elijah?"

Blue eyes went puppy dog on me in less then a second. "I need a ride  
home."

"Whatever happened to having a car?"

"In the shop." Was his reply.

Oh. Well that would explain why Sean Astin had been toting Elijah  
around this week. "What did you do to it this time?" This time  
Elijah blushed and stared down at the make up people who were  
working on removing our feet. "You didn't total it did you?" I  
pushed even further determined to figure out why Elijah's car needed  
to be in the shop.

"Totaled it would be the easy way of putting it." A voice broke in.  
It was him. I nervously looked to my right and saw him staring at us  
with bright green eyes. "From what Sean said you couldn't bend in  
anymore ways. It turned compact."

"Did not!!!!!" Elijah replied sticking his tongue out. "The dude ran  
into me. He got arrested for it to."

"So someone ran into you?" I asked smirking, "Something tells me you  
had more to do with it then you let on, Mr. Wood."

"Nuh-uh. Ask my lawyers. I didn't do it. I swear it!! I was at the  
stop light down at Carol's when bam! This SUV ran right into my  
back. I'm just glad I wasn't hurt."

"Fine." I decided it wasn't worth digging deeper. 'sides I was  
content with staring at 'him'.

"Elijah," Sean broke in, "I can take you home. Leave `Dommie' alone  
tonight. He's got enough worries."

Not exactly.

'Dommie' wasn't busy at all.

'Dommie' was bored at home and had no one to talk to.

"If you're sure." Sean nods at me then turns back to his foot  
person. I sigh wishing they'd hurry up, not that I had anything to  
go home to. Actually it wouldn't be bad going home and having a  
lover waiting for you, sometimes it sounds like fun. I sighed again,  
life really really really sucked at this moment.

*~*

After my feet were done I walked outside and saw that 'he' was done  
as well. He looked like he was waiting for someone. I wondered  
whom? "Hey, Bill. What are you waiting for?"

His response surprised the hell out of me. "I'm waiting for you." My  
duffel slid off my arm and hit the ground. I embarrassingly pick it  
back up running a hand through my blonde hair. Billy let out a small  
chuckle. "What? Are you so surprised that someone is actually  
waiting for you?" Well, if you want to split hairs, Mr. Boyd,  
actually I am a bit surprised.

"Uh...well...um..maybe."

"I just have no one to hang with. Wondered if you wanted to rent a  
movie or something?"

Someone actually wanted to hang with me? Like actually do something?  
Wow, today is turning out alright. "Uh..yeh sure." I racked my brain  
quickly for movies I had at the house. Nothing he would want to  
watch. Well, maybe, might as well ask. "I have HELP and A Hard Days  
Night."

Billy stared for a moment then nodded, "And what exactly are they?"

"About? Um, they are both Beatle Movies. You know the British Band.."

"Dom," Billy chuckled punching my arm playfully, "I know who the  
Beatles are. I just didn't know they made movies."

"Oh. Heh, yeh that would make sense. HELP is my favorite because  
it's funny. A Hard Days Night is in black and white. HELP is in  
color. Your choice."

"Help, sounds like fun. Funny movies are nice when you have someone  
else to watch them with."

Oh, I could stand here listening to him for hours! I some how made  
myself start walking again.

*~*

"Hey, Dom?"

I poked my head out of my kitchen, "Yeh Bill?"

"Do you believe in Magic?"

"What kind?"

"Well like two people being together?" Green eyes stared into me.

I blushed and turned back to getting the pizza's ready. Did this  
beautiful male read minds as well? "Well, I uh, guess." Yes, I damn  
well do. Like you and me being together. "Why do you ask?"

Billy stood and walked over leaning on the island in the middle. "I  
have a crush on someone, yes I know a crush, silly me, right? But  
it's not one that is meant to be…"

"Not meant to be?"

Green eyes turned soft and sad, "We can't be together. What bothers  
me the most is that it's a he and not a she."

Now my stomach was doing flips. Who was this guy that Billy had  
fallen in love with? It wasn't me was it? "I always believed that it  
didn't matter if you loved a man or a woman as long as you loved  
that person dearly enough."

Billy looked at me thoughtfully for a long time then responded, "I  
like that. But should I tell him or not?"

I gulped suddenly finding the need to check on the pizza's that were  
in the oven. "I'd show and tell. A visual and verbal would probably  
be the best way to go."

"Alright then." Billy moved forward and grabbed my arm turning me  
around. Before I could complain or squirm he reached up and kissed  
me gently on the lips. Green vibrant eyes stared up at me when he  
pulled away, "I love you."

"Billy, I…" I lost my words not to sure what to say. This was what  
I had wanted since I first met him when he crashed into me on set.  
This was what I wrote about in my journal and dreamed about at  
night. With nothing to say I just leaned down and kissed him. This  
time our tongues explored each other's mouth and I felt Billy's arms  
wrap around my neck pulling me closer.

"Do..Dom we..we ne..need..ta..ta…mmmmm.." Billy moaned in my mouth  
as I caught his jaw again. The older man had obviously never been  
kissed like this before. He was all but melting under my touch.

Our moment was interrupted when the oven timer went off. Reluctantly  
we pulled apart and I bent down with oven mitts in hand pulling the  
pizza's out.

*~*

"My very own pillow, favorite pizza, and the TV. Wonderful!!" Billy  
purred playfully curling up to my side.

One of my hands was intertwined with his and my other was holding a  
plate of pizza. In between my legs was a beer and curled up against  
my shoulder was Billy. In front of me the TV played HELP! But I  
really wasn't paying attention.

That kiss.

It was wonderful.

I had never had anything like it before. Not from a bird, a lass, a  
woman, a girl friend, no one had ever kissed me like that before.

I had never kissed anyone like that either so I guess it's equal.

I had never been loved by anyone like this before either.

"What's wrong, love? Thinking about something?"

"Yeh, thinkin' about us."

"What about us, Dom?" Billy sat up and looked at me worriedly.

"No, I'm not going to turn us down." I think I saw a sigh of relief  
in his eyes and he wrapped both of his arms around my neck curling  
close. "I just want to know: What are we?"

"A couple."

A couple?

I had never been in a couple before. Always been scared to.

"Dom," Billy whispered pulling away slightly stroking my face, "If  
you don't want this, feel uncomfortable, or anything like that just  
tell me. You don't have to love me back, I am used to rejection."

Who could ever reject Billy? Obviously they'd never seen him as  
Pippin before. God when he was dressed as Pippin you couldn't say no  
to him. I have figured out that there are two sides of Billy. One,  
is the side of the mature theater actor that is a total bore. The  
other is a spunky child in a man's body with green eyes that could  
rival Elijah's puppy eyes and win hands down. That was what he was  
doing now.

So, even if I wasn't gay I would be gay right away. Because you  
can't fight Billy. It's a battle that you can't win. Lord knows that  
you'll hate yourself forever if you do. If you do say no, Billy will  
get even right away by giving you a helpless Pippin stare that  
immediately hits you right in the heart and gives you tons of guilt.

"No, Billy, I'm not going to turn us down. I told you that already."  
I kissed him gently on the forehead. "I'm just still a little  
shocked."

"Shocked? You are shocked?" Then he giggled clinging tighter.

I was confused. What was so funny? "What's so funny?" I demanded  
playfully pinching his shoulder.

"You. Shocked is all you could come up with?" I watched his  
expression turn serious again and he sat up pulling his knees to his  
chest. "Of course," He went on his eyes clouding, "I guess I should  
be thankful that's all."

"What do you mean thankful?"

"I've fallen in love with other men before, Dom. You aren't the  
first. Just the first to actually accept it."

"Accept?" I suddenly had this nagging feeling that I didn't want to  
know what Billy meant by that.

"Remember when we had to undress in the trailers the first time and  
I wouldn't let anyone see me?"

I raised an eyebrow remembering that very well. He was very  
withdrawn the rest of the day staying away from us. "Yes."

He stood and pulled his shirt off. My breath was caught in my  
throat. It looked like something out of a movie. "…Does it hurt?"  
That was all I could say. From his waist up to his neck were bruises  
and cuts.

"Yes. But they'll go away physically.." He murmured.

I stood and walked over to him not sure of what to say. "How could  
you let anyone hurt you like that?"

"I was to trusting. They said they loved me but they didn't. All  
they wanted to was make fun and hurt me. Dom are you serious about  
this, about us?"

"Of course I am." I reply softly, "I loved you before you told me.  
That was why I was always so out of it."

"So, now we're together people are going to find out. What are we  
going to do?"

"Going to do? What? Do you want us to hide?" I didn't know if I  
wanted a relationship when all we did was hide our love. "I don't  
want to hide, I want to love you publicly."

His head dropped and he stared at the floor. "I do to. But I just  
don't want anything to happen…"

"Billy Boyd, what in the world are you talking about. No one is  
going to hurt us. The Media is used to this kind of thing happening.  
In fact they were probably expecting it. If you and I are happy  
together then that is all that matters."

Billy lifted his head staring at me. He seemed to be weighing his  
options and feelings. Then a smile crept across his face. He moved  
closer and reached up again. I stopped him and grabbed his hand.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Are you happy like this? So happy that you will let the world  
know?"

He nodded, "Yes. I do. I've got what I've been wanting for a long  
time."

"Good." I whispered softly and pulled him close. We kissed again and  
for once in my life I was happy.

*~*

"….GOD!! It's like cold!!"

I chuckled wrapping my arms around my body. Elijah was doing a  
comical dance in front of me trying to say that he was cold. "Yes,  
Elijah. That is why we have something called a coat."

"Where are Billy and Sean? Shouldn't they be back by now?"

Oh that's right. I smiled, Billy was mine now. Mine to love, to  
hold, to protect. I was his. We were one. Last night had been  
beautiful. "Give them time."

"Time? Dom, anymore time and I will be a Popsicle." Blue eyes glared  
at me.

"Next time bring a jacket." Was my only reply.

"'Lijah, leave Dom alone." A Scottish accented voice broke in our  
conservation. "Dom is right, bring a jacket next time and you won't  
be cold."

"Not only that," Sean put in rather coldly, "I offered you my coat  
four or five times. Each time you declined."

Seeing he was beat Elijah took his coffee and sipped it silently.  
Unseen in the dark I felt Billy hold my hand. "They're late." I  
mused silently wrapping my arm around his waist. "I never thought  
they'd be late."

Sean looked at us in surprise. He must have seen us some how. Was he  
like a cat? Could he see in the dark? Then he smiled nodding. "Dom,  
you probably scared them away with your hair style."

I gasped mockingly, "Excuse me? Just because I got up and took a  
shower but then lost my comb and gel doesn't mean it scared our crew  
away."

Beside me Billy snorted as he drank his coffee and Elijah spewed  
his. Then I decided some pay back was in order. "Naw, not my hair.  
It's gotta be Elijah's. Looks like he stuck his finger in a socket."

"I DID NOT!!!"

"Then what's you're secret? I agree with Dom on this one." Billy  
replied quietly. Curling close he grinned amused at Elijah's slow  
reaction to reply back.

"I don't do anything to it."

"Seriously Elijah, how do you do it?"

"…I'm serious to." Blue eyes brightened, "I get up wash it and leave  
it."

"Pathetic. At least Dom tries to fix his hair." Billy shot back.

"And how would you know, Mr. Boyd?"

"Easily," He responded, "I watched him. I know things about that  
bloke right there that you'd never even think about."

"Uh-huh. Like what?"

"How great of a kisser he is. How good he is in bed. How he cooks  
the pizza's slightly backwards. The way he has this smile that says  
he's thinking of doing something evil but doesn't want anyone to  
know it."

I blushed a deep red. Elijah looked confused. "What?"

Then Billy realized what he let out and squeaked. I smirked. Now I  
had black mail. Billy just squeaked. He grabbed onto my arm again  
and hid his face in my shoulder.

"You know how good he is in bed? How?"

"We're going out `lijah." I replied coldly, "We were going to let  
you two figure out on your own but since big mouth Billy over here  
opened his you found out early."

Both of us didn't know what to expect. I hoped they wouldn't mind.  
They didn't seem to be the kind of people who would mind, but still  
the same.

"Oh, that's all? `bout time you two hooked up. I win Sean."

Both Billy and I stood there in shock. They had a BET against US?

Elijah held out his hand, "10 bucks just like ya promised!!"

"Yeh yeh, here."

"You betted on us?"

Elijah nodded putting his arms around my neck, "Duh. I mean come on  
it was like so obvious."

Billy sighed, "Pathetic."

"Well at least it's you two. I think it's cute." Sean said, then his  
eyes brightened, "Look they're here."

Elijah didn't budge and I started to move with one on my arm and the  
other hanging around my neck. I didn't think Frodo would be hanging  
all over Merry, but I guess I was wrong.

The crew didn't notice anything off and led them to their trailers.

*~*

"Mmmm nice and comfy." Billy giggled and sat in my lap. A light had  
gone out and now we had to wait for them to fix it. "Dom? What are  
you thinking about?"

"Thinking about how lucky I am to have you as my lover." I replied  
back holding him close and kissed his hair.

I received another giggle from Billy and wrapped my arms around his  
small frame. "Pippin smells good."

Billy turned around and reached up. I soon felt his lips on mine.  
Once again I felt as though I were in heaven.

"Hey, Dom," Billy began pulling away and snuggling close.

"Yeh?"

"Do you believe in magic?"

I smirked, "Now I do." Before he could say anything I leaned down  
and caught his jaw in another kiss.

END


End file.
